Trade-Off
by hokulele35
Summary: A virus solution, good for Asha-haters, really short and also not very good, but it's my first try so please R&R anyway!
1. The Doctor's Office

The door to the office opened suddenly. Max and Logan both looked up anxiously.  
  
"I haven't actually found a cure." the doctor began. Max tried not to look disappointed. She should never have gotten her hopes up anyway. She stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Max. There was a but to that statement. There's probably not much chance of this working for you guys, but." he trailed off.  
  
"What? What could work?" Logan repeated the only part he had heard, leaving out the bit about not much chance.  
  
"I did find a way to transfer the virus to someone else. They wouldn't be able to get anywhere near you, but Max could. I don't know if there's anyone you could give it to, but they wouldn't even have to know. Of course, that could be dangerous. I'll give you two a moment alone." He left the room and closed the door.  
  
"Please, Logan, you've gotta let me do this, please!" Max babbled.  
  
"Whoa!" Logan threw up his hands. "You forget, I want this just as much as you!"  
  
"Thank you, Logan, I really owe ya one!"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "You owe me one, huh?" he asked mischievously. Max grinned. Just then, the door opened again.  
  
. 


	2. The Decision

"Do you guys want to do this?" Both nodded vigorously. "Okay then, I'll need a sample of blood." He held out a needle. Max took it and immediately plunged it into her arm. Logan winced.  
  
He's so cute, Max thought. Wait, I'm just noticing this? Why is this affecting me so much? "Oh no." she muttered. Nobody heard.  
  
Max handed the needle back to the doctor and he left the room.  
  
"Uh, Logan, I think I'm just gonna go wait outside."  
  
"Max?" Logan asked, confused?  
  
"I'll just be right out there, I'll be back when the doctor comes back, don't worry," she replied, starting to sweat.  
  
Realization dawned on Logan. "Max? Are you.?"  
  
Max sighed. "Yeah. Can I go now?"  
  
Logan chuckled. "Yeah, get outta here!"  
  
The doctor came back soon after. Max came back in. The doc handed Max a small vile with clear liquid in it. Max peered at it curiously.  
  
"Just put that on the person's food. Once they eat it, Max is okay. But not until then." he warned.  
  
"Thanks," Logan said. They left the office. Logan opened the door for Max.  
  
"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll walk. It's not far," Max said, even though it was far.  
  
Logan shrugged, then closed the door and climbed in the driver's side. He pulled away and Max started the long walk home. 


	3. The Trade-Off

Max finally reached Logan's penthouse. He was cooking dinner, and it smelled delicious.  
  
"Ooh, that smells good," she said, almost melting. "Is Asha coming?"  
  
"She's on her way. I said I had 'something to show her'."  
  
Max smiled. "I'll go wait in your room. I'm gonna leave the door open a crack so I can see through, though."  
  
"Okay. Hurry, she'll be here soon."  
  
Max nodded and ducked into Logan's bedroom. She giggled. "It smells like Logan in here!"  
  
"Gee, wonder why that is! Now, shush, you'll give yourself away!"  
  
He was just in time, because Asha immediately walked through the door. She smelled the food and looked confused. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Logan set down a plate at each place and sat down at the one with the un-virus-enhanced food. He glanced at the door to his room and thought he could just see Max through the crack. He smiled. He didn't eat any of his food, just watched Asha. She picked up the fork and took a bite.  
  
Max couldn't help it any more. She burst out of the bedroom and flew into Logan's arms. They kissed with all the passion they'd been building up.  
  
Asha looked confused. "Uh, don't you have that virus thing?"  
  
Max turned to Asha. "I'm really sorry, Asha, but I had to give it to you. I promise we'll keep looking for a cure and we'll pay for it too, but for now.well, it shouldn't really be a problem anyway, should it?"  
  
Asha just stared at Max. "Uh, I guess not. I should be going." She rushed out the door.  
  
Max smiled and kissed Logan again. 


	4. Aftermath

"Beep-beep-beep." The alarm clock woke Max up. She groaned and rolled over to whack it, and instead smacked Logan on the head. She giggled.  
  
"Cindy, did we get a new alarm clock?"  
  
Logan woke up. "I am not an alarm clock!"  
  
"Well, you're right where it usually goes!"  
  
"Maybe if this was your place, but as it's not, the alarm clock is over here." He rolled the other way to turn it off.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh, ten o'clock. We slept real late."  
  
"Uh-oh, is Asha gonna be here, like, right now or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think she'll be around for a long time," Logan replied. He smiled and kissed Max again. She smiled and kissed back. 


End file.
